Matchmaker Matchmaker, Make Me a Match
by DarthRuinous
Summary: Padme Amidala decides her old friend and mentor Chancellor Palpatine needs a lady friend, and she sets out to find him one, without his knowledge. Tie-in/follow-up to The Courtship of Padme Amidala.
1. In Which Padme Gets a Bad Idea

Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match

"It's so sad."

Silya Shessaun glanced up from her holopad and stared at her young friend, Padme Amidala of Naboo. They were sitting together in the Senate chambers cafeteria, located near the base of the massive building and filled at the moment with hundreds of customers. "What's so sad?" she prompted when Padme said nothing more.

"Chancellor Palpatine."

Silya lowered her pad to the table and chuckled. "Well, I think he's doing a fantastic job, far better than Valorum ever dreamed. The way he solved that dispute on the Hydian Way proposed toll was nothing short of genius. You're still new to the senate, Padme. Give it time."

Padme laughed. "Oh no, not his politics. He's very capable there. I meant his social life."

"Social life?"

"Lack thereof," Padme clarified.

Silya abandoned any hopes of catching up on the water bill that going to be debated this afternoon and focused on her fellow Senator. While Silya was in her seventh year as senator –having begun her senatorial duties at the impressive age of twenty – Padme was only in her second year, young, bright-eyed, energetic, and fully recovered from the earlier fiasco with Rush Clovis. She reminded Silya of the wonderful years spent together in the Legislative Youth Program. Padme Amidala was brilliant and driven even then.

Padme was grinning at her, so she quickly said, "I wasn't aware the Naboo put great stock in social lives."

Padme looked indignant. "We do too!"

"Mmhm." Silya's gaze went longingly to her Senate bill. She sighed. "Besides dear, this is Chancellor Palpatine. He's _never_ shown any interest in a social life."

"And that's unfortunate," Padme insisted. "He's a very special old friend of mine and a mentor, and I think he would be a lot better off if he had some excitement in his life. Besides, we've not been seeing eye to eye on some of the Trade Federation rulings this month and I want to make it up to him."

Silya stared. "I asked him several years ago at a gathering whether he ever had a wife. He told me he was married to the work, which is admirable but perhaps taking it a bit far…"

Padme ignored her trailing words. "He's reclusive. His whole family died when he was young, and that's about all I know. He doesn't like to talk about it. Very tragic," she reflected, sobering for a moment. "I'm fairly sure he's never been married. Maybe that's what he needs."

"Galactic man of mystery," Silya dryly cracked and then smiled. "I know the Holonet loves to speculate about his personal life, but all this busybody snooping is unqueenly behavior."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a senator and not a queen anymore, because that's what we do best," Padme grinned back and sipped from her drink. "Besides, it's a slow month in the Senate."

"Slow?"

"Slower," Padme amended. "We only have two massive scandals right now. Gunray's case is going to the committees, and Dooku has cut off communication with us again because of it."

Silya was alarmed to catch a gleam of mischief in those brown eyes. She sat up straighter and pushed her tray fully onto the table. "Padme, I hope you aren't planning something. Whether or not we are, Chancellor Palpatine has to be very busy with the Trade Federation still posturing and Dooku trying to pull the Republic apart."

"All work and no play makes a politician old before his time," Padme quipped. "What harm could a little matchmaking do?"

"We are talking about Chancellor Palpatine, yes?" Silya cocked her head. "I think he lives for his work. Besides, how will you find who interests him? Even the Holonet can't figure that out. They've practically declared that he doesn't exist as a person."

Padme look appalled. "He does too! He's a Naboo. He just likes his privacy. We're still on fairly good terms, and I was his queen. I'll have a social gathering, not too large, and I'll feel him out with different options."

"You plan to get him drunk?" Silya felt her eyes bulging as she read between the lines.

Padme smiled. "If it's easier that way. It's for his own good, Silya. Do you want to come?"

Silya shook her head quickly. "Oh no, no, I prefer to watch fireworks from a safer distance."

"Suit yourself, but if I find out he secretly likes you, I'll let you know," Padme teased and rose from the table, taking her tray to the return and melding into the rush of senators and interns.

She missed the bright blush that flashed across the older woman's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine scowled down at the datapad, the heat of his expression nearly enough to melt its case. Viceroy Nute Gunray's trial for violation of Trade Order 342 was being reintroduced to the Protective Trade Committee in three days. When would the fools ever learn to let things lie?

When he had envisioned ruling the galaxy, he had honestly not foreseen the levels of paperwork that accompanied the process. Or the levels of incompetence in his underlings. Gunray was still feeling the effects of his own stupidity from the failed blockade of Naboo, and Palpatine was tempted to let him languish for years more, were it not for the plans he would soon set in motion.

A few calls and favors would be required then. He reached for his com, but it lit up before he touched it, and Sate Pestage's voice crackled into the quiet office. "Chancellor, Senator Amidala of Naboo is in your waiting room. She wonders if you might have a few minutes."

Amidala. The two of them had not spoken in several weeks, as they found themselves on opposite sides of the current Trade Federation dispute. Well, not completely opposite, but as Chancellor he was expected to remain neutral, and Amidala…well, she loved Naboo. Their friendship had cooled slightly as a result.

Could she be here about Gunray? More indignant calls for justice that he would politely have to squash? Her zeal to avenge their planet was commendable and quite tiresome, and he considered turning her request down immediately. But no, if she was planning something for his lamentable excuse of a viceroy, he needed to be aware of it.

"Let her in," he grumbled softly, standing up and coming around his desk, brushing the wrinkles out of his long thick robes and wishing for a moment that he had chosen a lackey to serve as Chancellor, just to handle days like these. Perhaps a clone someday…

"M'Lady!" he gushed out when Padme Amidala stepped into his view. "It warms this old heart to see you so well and beautiful, as usual. It has been some time."

The young senator offered a gentle bow in return as he offered her his hands. "Supreme Chancellor, you are terribly kind to me."

He chuckled good-naturedly and waved her into his office. "Nonsense. I only speak the truth, you know."

They laughed together at that notion, but for entirely different reasons, he mused. Her pretty little head would spin so fast if she knew… When he motioned to one of the seats from across his desk, he found her eyeing him with a curiously unfathomable stare. She reddened when she realized she had been caught.

He tossed his interest in her odd behavior aside as he swept gracefully into his chair. "Now, I confess a modicum of curiosity at your request to see me." _And if you give me one more reason that Nute Gunray deserves to be strung from Coruscant's highest traffic cable, I shall probably…regrettably sit here and continue to smile at you. _The impotence of a double life was annoying at times.

Padme smiled back at him, though in all likelihood hers was a sincere smile and not a masquerading snarl. "I apologize as the request was unexpected, and I hope you weren't too busy."

"Never too busy for one of my dearest friends," he lied cheerfully. "But you seem on edge. I do hope everything is in order on Naboo." How simple it was to lean forward and fill his pale eyes with a troubled concern.

"Everything is going well on Naboo," Padme assured him. "In fact, that's the reason I'm here."

Amidala never just showed up when things were running smoothly. Instantly on alert and still half-suspecting a side attack on the Trade disputes, Palpatine steepled his fingers and leaned back. "Well, that is good news, although usually I am not required when things do go well."

"Well, you're certainly not required, but you are invited," Padme's smile was decidedly mischievous now. The young senator had never been able to hide her true emotions from him, even as the icy queen of her people, and now her body language screamed, _I'm planning something! _

He only had to partly fake his confusion. "Invited, m'lady?"

She fixed her bright eyes on him. "The Queen sent me the annual reports on Naboo's plasma operations. Ever since the Trade Federation was called to account for the blockade of Naboo, we've been able to increase the gross income nearly twenty-three percent this year by working with other intermediaries."

_I know. I've been hearing Lott Dod squawking about that for some time now. _He schooled his face into a proper display of pleased surprise. "Excellent news! Naboo is finally getting a chance to make its stand in the economic sector."

"Yes," Padme nodded, "and I want to celebrate this historic occasion."

_Surely not…_"With…a party?" he asked slowly.

She grinned again. "How else? I would be honored by your presence, Chancellor. It will be a small gathering at the Naboo Embassy."

He thought back to the last time he had seen Amidala at a party, remembered the awkward drunken moment and nearly shook his head in denial then and there. It was one thing to dutifully listen to the pleas of his citizens, quite another to mingle in socially contrived settings. "I hope you understand that I would be delighted to attend. However, I fear that my presence may be required in the Senate."

"Oh, no fear of that," Padme assured him. "I've planned it for a week and three days from now, a Senate holiday actually. And I had my office check with yours to make certain your diplomatic schedule was free. I didn't want to stand in the way of reuniting the separatists to the Republic. To be honest, we have not seen much of each other these past months, and I wish to chat with my old friend like we used to."

_And someday your old friend will dissolve into the nothingness he always was, _Palpatine considered her for a long moment, wishing that her will was less strong so he could just force her secrets from her mind and be done with it. Sober, Padme could be a formidable mental obstacle. So what did she want from him? Among politicians, "chats" did not exist. Was she intending to soften him for some extreme favor?

But then, Padme had always been naïve, and if he wanted to know her designs then he would have to indulge her youthful exuberance a while longer. Patience came easily to him. "You have prepared admirably, and I could use a break from this tedious paperwork. Very well, my lady, I know when to surrender."

"Good," she exclaimed, sounding like the definitive queen of old and standing suddenly. "I'll have my office give yours the details. I won't take any more of your time today, Chancellor, but thank you."

"Thank _you, _Senator Amidala. I look forward to it," he replied, mild and pensive as he walked her to his office door. Sate Pestage watched her leave the outer chamber and turned gleaming eyes on his superior.

"Fending off more attacks on poor Gunray?" he asked.

Palpatine shook his head slowly. "No. No, actually, I have a party of Amidala's to attend. The game never ends." Pestage's mouth dropped open slightly. Palpatine scowled and sent out a tiny flicker of the Force to put the man's jaw back where it belonged, then stalked into his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He agreed," Padme blurted when she met Silya on the Senate steps.

"Impressive," Silya sidestepped an awestruck Jawa tourist and continued toward the entrance. Unfazed, Padme pursued her and fell into step alongside as they moved down the wide hallways that stretched around the main chamber.

She tried again. "Meaning I've now got to figure out who else to invite."

"Your other victims?" Silya chuckled at the astounded expression on her friend's beautiful face. She smothered a smile and passed her Senate ID in front of the lock to her office quarters. "Relax, Padme. I was only joking. Partly. How did you manage to get him to agree?"

Padme followed her into the wedge-shaped office and pondered the question. "Come to think of it, he gave in faster than I thought. The poor man looked terribly exhausted."

"Not surprising. Rumors have it that he goes days without sleeping," Silya muttered, sweeping a pile of paperwork off the chair across from her desk and waving Padme into it.

The Naboo senator sank gracefully in and grinned. "Hard to imagine, but if anyone is dedicated to our cause, it's him."

Silya silently agreed. Chancellor Palpatine was a refreshing starburst of honesty in a morass of corruption. A simpleton and naïve to boot, some Senators laughed, but Silya figured that anyone who could rise to Chancellor so quickly and settle squabbles in the Senate as smoothly as Palpatine did had to have significant political acumen. She shooed a hovering intern out of the room and turned back to Padme. "So, who have you chosen?"

Padme shook her head in obvious dejection. "I have some ideas, but there's so little to go on."

Silya thought about it. "I suggest staying with humans or near-humans." Padme shot her a look that said, _really? _Silya ignored it. "How about Mon Mothma? She's very political-minded and charming."

"Mon Mothma!" Padme grunted in surprise. "She's still half his age!"

_And I'm older than Mon Mothma. _"Well, she acts just as old or older."

"Silya!" Padme laughed, and they considered their mutual friend, Mon Mothma. The Senator from Chandrila was as career-minded as they came. When she wanted to, Mon Mothma could carry a sense of gravitas to rival the most established of Senators. "Well, maybe. He is well preserved."

Silya choked back a cough at that, quickly reached for her holopad, and buried her nose in it. "Really, Padme!"

"What? I was interviewed just two months ago by some tabloid writer, Kakka something-"

"Kakka Freetaan?" Silya interrupted and wrinkled her nose. "Why in the galaxy did you grant an interview to her? That woman is the worst tabloid writer of the bunch on Coruscant."

"And you have five more years of experience on Coruscant to know that," Padme crossed her arms. "Rest assured, it won't happen again. Anyway, she labeled him one of Coruscant's most eligible bachelors."

Silya studied her holopad closely, though she forgot to read the words. "Clearly, she doesn't realize that he hasn't placed himself on that list," she mumbled. "And you haven't either. I don't think this will end well, Padme."

Padme shrugged. "Well, I'll have you to comfort me if it doesn't."

"What?" Silya looked up sharply.

"You have to come, Silya. I need you there to back me up," Padme's round-eyed begging had only gotten better with time. Silya felt the excuses that had flooded her mouth begin to drain away again.

"I said I didn't…" she trailed off. Why did she feel like the guilty one when Padme was the schemer?

"I'll take you to Coruscant Heights for dinner tomorrow," the schemer cajoled, grinning brightly.

Silya's mouth watered and her will dissolved. "You'd better. But Padme, is this really all about getting Palpatine a lady friend?"

"Well that, yes. And if that doesn't go well, then I can always have a friendly chat about Nute Gunray while he's my captive audience," Padme shrugged. Silya shook her head. Too bad Padme was not older. Much like Palpatine, her kind and unassuming front hid an astute and political personality all its own.

**This is just a little half-humorous follow-up to my other story, Courtship of Padme Amidala, set later in the same year, 24BBY. It'll be a two or three parter that's been running around in my head for over a month now.**

**I have made Padme and Palpatine fairly easy-going with each other mainly because of passages in Darth Plagueis and the start of Episode 2. At least for Padme, they seemed to be on fairly good terms at one point. We get glimpses of her happier side in the Clone Wars, and I enjoy having her interact with someone other than Anakin now and then. **


	2. Blind Dates with a Sith Lord

The Naboo Embassy was located below and to the west of Monument Plaza and the Senate Building, a grand and stately architectural achievement that mimicked the beautiful columns and domes of Theed.

Palpatine had never liked Theed.

It was too crowded and much too cold in the winter months. At least the embassy was not cold, though it held far more people than he was expecting with such short notice. Naboo was still riding on the emotional popularity from its blockade and Amidala's reputation. As he was announced at the door the majority of the attendees stood, faced him, and bowed.

Out of that motley collection came Padme Amidala, bright-eyed in a flowing blue gown, gloved hands stretched out in delight as she ascended the entry steps. "Your Excellency," she stopped just short of touching him. "I am honored you could take the time to join us."

"There is always a little time for Naboo, my lady," he replied as he inclined his head and carefully scanned the room with the Force. No Jedi were present this evening, a rare and blessed occurrence. The observation relaxed him somewhat, and he found himself looking forward to prying Amidala's political schedule out of her. Naïve and democratic though she was, the woman had some truly novel ideas at times.

The senator turned to look at his ever-present collection of Red Guards, and he spied the disapproval that flitted across her face. Palpatine immediately waved them away. They posted around the room at every entry point, standing at attention and drawing the stares of the partygoers. "I apologize…" he started to say.

"I understand. We can never be too careful with your safety, Chancellor," she nodded. "They're just so… imposing and unnatural." _And unconstitutional, _her gentle eyes reproached him.

Palpatine sighed. "I tire of them so quickly. I do so miss the simpler days of the Senate Guard. At least I managed to convince them not to follow in my every step tonight. I was never a fan of such stringent security."

Amidala's formal smile morphed into an authentic grin. "Yes, Chief Panaka had a lot to say about that when you were my senator. He was incensed at all the times you threw his undercover security team off your trail. He never could figure out how you did it."

"I liked my privacy," Palpatine said simply. "I still do, however as Supreme Chancellor, I would be in significantly greater trouble with my security if I 'threw' them." They laughed together, and he gallantly extended his arm. She took it and walked with him down the entry steps into the main reception hall, filled with colorfully dressed dignitaries of all shapes and sizes.

He was about to offer an inane compliment about her party, but Amidala appeared distracted. She was searching the crowd for someone. Palpatine studied the faces that surrounded them and noticed no one of significance. Ah, but there was Mon Mothma, a potential threat. His host passed her over and kept looking.

An older human woman approached when Amidala waved to her. She was gray-haired, aristocratic and stately in her rigid blue gown trimmed with heavy swaths of white furs. She might have once been beautiful, but now she made up for age with a dazzling array of jewels at her throat and in her hair.

"Hello, Senator Nean! I'm so glad you could make it," Amidala exclaimed, and Palpatine searched his brain for a reference point. Nean, Senator Le Nean of the Sordast system, a small-time senator who had run uncontested for seventeen years now. Also, entirely unconnected with the current dispute over Nute Gunray or the growing Separatist movement. Curious.

The only attention she had ever drawn to herself was a dispute over the care of the statues in front of the Senate building several years ago. She fancied herself an intellectual, a patron of the arts. He was not aware Amidala had known her.

What could Padme want with her in this political dance? Nean had reached them now and curtsied before them both. "Senator Amidala, it is my pleasure to attend such a gathering," she crooned. Palpatine glanced at Amidala from the corner of his eyes. She was beaming. In fact, they were both grinning like Veermocks in a baby Zalaaca nest. What in Koribban was going on?

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, have you have met Senator Le Nean before?" Amidala questioned.

He nodded and forced a genial smile to his face as he turned fully to the older woman. "Twice before, though I have noticed you in the Senate several times since. Your defense of our treasured historical landmarks was commendable." _Commendable to the depths, that is. You came close to having the honor of being the first senator in many, many years to put a Chancellor to sleep. _

She flushed bright red at his compliment and giggled. Giggled. He swallowed back the revulsion. "Oh Chancellor, I am honored that you remembered me!" she gushed and reached to take his hand in both of her meaty ones, and he had to physically struggle to keep the lightning in his fingers. He hated being touched by loathsome inferiors like her.

Palpatine almost gagged when she leaned in close to his space and the pungent perfume threatened to overwhelm his nose. Well, if he ever needed an air-born contaminant for his master plan, he had found it tonight. Behind the scented senator, Amidala looked insanely pleased, and he watched her wave to the musicians who started up a mid-paced waltz. The main floor of the Embassy's audience chamber filled quickly with eager dancers.

"I see more guests arriving," the Naboo senator suddenly exclaimed, though when Palpatine looked the same way he missed any such evidence. "While I'm greeting them, perhaps the two of you should have a dance and catch up," Amidala offered before launching herself away from the pair. She disappeared into the flurry of gowns.

Palpatine's eyes narrowed with frustration, but the senator's hands tightened on his own. Trapped behind a mask of open civility, he smiled at her. "I suppose one dance would not be out of order." _One. Just one. _There had to be a reason Amidala had placed them together.

She giggled again, an insanely high-pitched sound, and practically dragged him out to the floor. She was not a bad dancer at least, and as he swept her around the center of the room he became aware that Sate Pestage, quietly posted in a back corner, was greatly amused. _Laugh it up while you can. _Palpatine focused on the woman in his arms. If charm was required to find out Amidala's schemes, then charm he had in plenty.

"I have missed your insightful presence in the recent debates, Senator Nean," he commented and watched her face grow bright again. She reminded him of the plump red fruit that grew back on Naboo.

"I have little interest in them myself, but Chancellor, how in all the worlds do you manage to keep track of us all?" she asked as he dipped her in a slow spin. _Thank the darkness there are no Holonet cameras here tonight, _he thought.

"Certainly not all," he dropped his voice to a lowness that was perhaps not proper. "Only the ones worth noticing." She practically swooned in his arms then and there, and he stifled a harsh laugh. Putty in his hands. "Now, that must be our little secret, for I have most everyone convinced I know them on a first name basis."

"Excellency!" her eyes grew wide as he set her on her feet and stepped around her in quick sliding motions. She batted her eyes in what he supposed was an attempt to look seductive. Between her furs and her size, she resembled a dry-eyed Wampa instead. "And here you had us all thinking you were so good."

"Madame, I _am_ good," he replied as he moved in close again, and he congratulated himself on never breaking the smile. "But enough about me. What about you? How do you know my esteemed Senator Amidala?"

"Well, I'm afraid I don't know her very well at all, not as much as I would like," Le Nean sank her claws in his shoulders. He struggled not to wince. "She invited me rather suddenly to this affair. I wasn't expecting it, to be honest, but now I'm very glad." She leaned forward and rested her jeweled head on his shoulder.

Palpatine stared over her as he tried to process the information. No deceit flowed overtly through her words. So this woman was worthless. She knew nothing of Amidala's plans for Gunray, and her presence was a mystery to him. What purpose did Amidala think to serve by saddling him with this one? He looked for Pestage, for a way out, but his aide was nowhere to be seen. _Blast you, Sate._

The music ended finally, blessedly, and he extracted himself from her grip. Rather, he tried to. Perhaps he had overdone the charm (it had been some time since he had last practiced), because she appeared to feel entitled, pulling him back onto the floor and demanding one more dance for luck.

He was loath to use his powers in such a busy area, with so many eyes focused on him, and two dances turned into three, and he only barely managed to escape a fourth when he motioned to one of his Red Guards to pull him aside on "business matters." She watched him forlornly as he stepped out of sight into one of the side halls and released his bodyguard. "Keep her away from me," he ordered the hapless man. "At any cost." The things he did to rule the galaxy…

Ah, but it was good to have connections! In a few minutes, Senator Le Nean had been called from the party with news of a protest at her own embassy. Palpatine ventured back out into the crowd, eager to discover Amidala's reason for the whole affair. He found her quickly, or rather she found him, pulling another woman in her wake.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padme grunted with frustration when Le Nean was called away from the party. Things had been going so well, too, from the looks of it. Now she was back to square one but armed with the knowledge that Palpatine appeared to enjoy the dancing.

She had been ecstatic to find that her next choice on the list, Lady Shamila of Vistoy, had arrived at last. Padme had known the tall, elegant woman since the days of the Legislative Youth Program, and Shamila was always willing to invest in possible romance. Shamila knew why she was invited, and she looked the part, stunning in a floor-length pale green dress, her silky red-dyed hair piled high on her head.

"Sa, I'm so glad you're here at last," Padme whispered to the older woman as they moved deeper into the embassy in search of their quarry. He was proving elusive, moving just ahead of them, glancing back but never quite meeting her gaze. Did he see them?

Shamila grinned back. "This will be my finest hour, Padme darling."

Fateful words, for they cornered him at last between the punch table and a small crowd of Mon Calamari. "Chancellor Palpatine," Padme called out. "May I introduce a dear friend of mine? Lady Shamila of Vistoy."

"My lady?" Palpatine looked between the two women, eyebrows higher on his forehead than Padme had ever seen. "I do not believe we have…met."

"Only in my dreams, Chancellor," Shamila purred. Padme watched as Palpatine froze in place, hand clenching around the edge of the punch table. He couldn't be shy, could he? Sa Shamila was more forward than most Naboo preferred, but Palpatine had been an Ambassador before becoming Senator and Chancellor. Surely he understood how different things could be.

For the first time in a long time, Padme watched Palpatine stumble for words. "Erm, eh, how long have you known Senator Amidala, Lady Shamila?"

"A long time. In fact, I can't believe we haven't met before now," Shamila was entranced by her closeness to the powerful politician, and Padme watched with amusement as the woman sidled closer to their increasingly uncomfortable leader. _He's shy! I can't believe this! Years of watching this man talk circles around every opponent he's ever faced, and he can't stand up to a woman. _

Shamila reached out to touch his arm but jerked back with a small cry. "Oh!" she rubbed her hand and exclaimed, "It must be dry in here. That was _some_ static electricity."

Palpatine smiled faintly. "Dry indeed. I think I may need a drink."

"Great idea," Padme smiled and guided them both over to the punch bowl. She snickered inside at the tenseness she felt in Palpatine's wiry arm. _She doesn't bite, too hard anyway. _"Allow me," she offered a glass to each of them and watched Palpatine take a long drink.

Shamila sipped at hers and batted her eyes over the top of her drink.

The Chancellor completely emptied his glass this time and cleared his throat. "You know, it has been some time since I have tasted such fine Nubian Southridge wine. What year is this, Padme? A One-Twenty?"

Padme nodded, "It is indeed! You have excellent tastes, Chancellor, although that one disappeared fairly quickly." Shamila offered a throaty laugh, and Palpatine guiltily held up the empty glass for inspection. Padme smiled, "Here, let me get you another."

Surprise and something suspicious crossed his face, but he took the drink anyway. "My thanks…" He stared out across the sea of attendees, which had grown considerably larger with gate-crashing senators and diplomats. Padme should have known that no party could be kept secret on Coruscant.

_Is he thinking about the Separatists and Gunray, or does he know what I'm trying to do? _Padme wondered. Lady Shamila took that moment to lean toward the Chancellor and murmur, "Do you have any other tastes, Your Excellency?"

"Eh?" Palpatine lost his concentration on the crowd and gained confusion when he realized how close she had come. He took a half step toward the punch table and downed another swallow of his wine.

"Hobbies? Talents? Skills?" Shamila shifted closer, and Padme smothered a canine grin. "They say you have no private life, but I don't believe it."

Palpatine subtly leaned away and rewarded her with a lopsided, half-gritted smile. "I knit."

At that, Shamila almost fell over. "What?" she gasped.

Padme steadied her friend and mock-scowled at the Chancellor. "This is how rumors start. Really, Your Excellency, you can say the most ridiculous things with the straightest face sometimes."

"I can," he took a deep breath and bowed to the older woman, "My apologies, Lady Shamila. My sense of humor can be disconcerting. The constant pursuit of politics affects us all."

"Oh…" Shamila adopted a pouting smile. "Then you were teasing me."

"The heavens forbid," Palpatine told her, and the fleeting expression on his face had even Padme convinced that he meant that. The darker look passed, and the Chancellor was now openly smiling, but Padme had known him for some time, and she also saw a gleam of impatience in those pale eyes.

Padme worried a little. Perhaps Shamila was too strong in her approach. Perhaps her old friend preferred someone more quiet or withdrawn. She tugged on the other woman's arms as a warning and tried to distract them both. "Chancellor, did you know that Sa has been appointed to the Galactic Relief Committee?"

Shamila did _not_ know when to quit. "Oh, yes, and I suppose that means we'll be seeing more of each other this next year! How wonderful!"

Did Palpatine flinch, or was the alcohol getting to him? Padme noted the way his hand clenched white around the glass. She hoped it would not shatter. He followed her gaze to his own hand and quickly relinquished the pressure. "Ah, fascinating news, and congratulations to you, Lady Shamila. Regrettably, my duties lead me into very little contact with the Galactic Relief Committee. I am certain you will perform splendidly."

Shamila started to reply, but Padme reached behind her and pinched one shoulder. "Oh! Padme darling, whatever is wrong?"

Padme shook her head, "I was certain I saw a small insect. It must have flown away." She snuck a glance at Palpatine, who stood quietly in perplexed detachment. She should have seen the signs earlier. He was definitely not interested. "Your Excellency, would you excuse us? Sa and I need to speak about her new assignment."

"Of course," he bowed, never taking his eyes off her face, which was growing uncomfortably warm with embarrassment. She took Shamila's arm and fled that piercing gaze.

**Part 2 of 3. Palpatine is starting to figure out that something's rotten in the state of Coruscant tonight, even though he can't quite put his finger on it yet. Poor guy is too obsessed with his evil plots to figure out when someone's trying to set him up with a date.**

**My big story should get an update one of these days; this one's getting posted because it happened to be the one that's already written. This is an extremely busy time of year for me. **

**Please feel free to leave a review! :) **


	3. Night's End

The evening dragged on, and Palpatine was hard pressed to keep up his charade. Several of the male senators appeared willing to discuss the Trade Federation's upcoming trials, but he sensed no connection between them and Amidala. And every time he thought he might be safe, Amidala would find him again, another woman in tow.

One elderly senator spoke of her love for dancing under the moons of Castell and asked him if he enjoyed singing. He smiled and wondered how well she might dance with two broken legs.

The next one talked at length of her precious gems and mining operations. He refrained from telling her that he could buy out her companies with less than one percent of his own wealth.

Another forced a sentimental rendition of Vogon poetry upon him, which he had never before heard and never wished to hear again. He silently added the Vogon species to his blacklist.

By the time Amidala had introduced and stranded him to the fifth woman in a row, Palpatine was convinced: _She has gone mad. _From what he could remember of their files, none of these women had any significant influence in the Trade Federation dispute or the current Separatist movement, most of them coming from lesser systems and committees. _I thought you more intelligent than this, my dear. One could not even convince Orn Free Taa to take a bribe with this sort of backup. _

He managed to politely shake the last one off, a shrill diplomat from the Vective Sector, and slipped away from the main crowd which was no easy feat for one as famous as him. He found a small alcove in one of the embassy's side halls and sat down on the long bench seat. His guards appeared to sense his foul mood and left him in peace, remaining just outside the small haven.

Palpatine pushed down a surprising amount of anger. Hours had passed since the beginning of this insane affair, and he was still no closer to uncovering Amidala's hidden agenda. All thanks to these rather forward women who insisted on assaulting his person. _When did you become acquainted with these…hideous creatures? _He silently ranted at Amidala.

And why did she suppose he wanted to be left alone with them? Did she think to seduce him to her way of thinking by throwing madwomen at him? Or had she cracked under the pressure of a senator's hectic life? He would not be entirely surprised. For all her bravado and courage, her future reeked of weakness and pain. 

He froze as he sensed another's presence drawing near to the entrance of the alcove. "Senator Amidala sent me out here to find you, Your Excellency. Are you well?"

Was even the venerable Mon Mothma involved in this farce? Palpatine could not completely suppress the weary sigh as he replied, "And I suppose you will want me to serenade you with a host of stringed instruments."

The normally elegant senator was barely outlined in the light from the main room, and her form froze as she stared at him, aghast. "What? Chancellor, are you quite certain you are well? Have you had many drinks?"

"You are asking if I am drunk?" Palpatine stood up slowly. Drunkenness was never an option for him, thanks to his significant skills with Sith alchemy. Plagueis had belittled the knowledge contained in those holocrons, but looking back on the Munn's misfortunes with alcohol only made his old master's contempt all the more sweet. He noticed Mon Mothma had moved closer, looking concerned. "No, not drunk," he added hastily.

_But being drunk might have made tonight more bearable. Usually only the Neimoidians make me want to electrocute something so badly. _

Mon Mothma watched him carefully. "Well, I am glad to hear that. Actually, if you have the time, I'd like to discuss your upcoming extended term limit, and the potential impact such an act could have on our treasured democracy." Her lowered brow and stiff shoulders told him that she fully expected to be politely turned away like the countless times before.

Instead, his ears practically perked up. He never thought he would be glad to hear such words from her, but he counted his losses and rolled with it. "An excellent question, Senator. In fact, I would be honored to discuss such a serious matter with you and gain your insight."

Mon Mothma's jaw dropped open, much as Pestage's had when Amidala extended her invitation to the party. Palpatine smoothly took her arm and walked her down the hall, away from the insanity of Amidala's gathering. For his part, he was almost grateful. _Perhaps she will live to see my Empire after all. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The conversation with Mon Mothma had been less than enlightening. For all her polite words and genial smiles (she was a fair actor as well), she still considered him a power-hungry warmonger. Not that it bothered him in the slightest. Guilty as charged and all that… Still, he was spared further attacks from amorous and infatuated females.

Palpatine found himself back in the main room after his talk, standing in a darkened corner and reduced to using small waves of the Dark Side to keep the progressively tipsy partiers from approaching him. Thank the Force the Jedi had not been invited.

He looked for Amidala, for a way to speak with her and end the night with some dignity left over. She was unfortunately in the middle of the dance floor, swirling in the arms of a hopeful young senator. Palpatine smirked as he imagined the indignant jealously on Anakin Skywalker's face, had the boy been there to see it.

Nothing could be done to approach Amidala unnoticed and unescorted in that crowd. However, he caught sight of the senator from Thesme, Silya Shessaun. She stood off to the side as well in a small corner cubby, watching her friend circle the floor with ill-disguised amusement. Palpatine's suspicion grew. Was she also in on this political disaster? Perhaps the truth could be wrangled from her. If no one wished to declare their true intentions tonight, he could fix that.

He worked his way around the room's edge until he reached her side. "Senator Shessaun, how are you?"

"Oh!" Startled by his silent approach from alongside, she stepped back and clutched her arms. "Supreme Chancellor! I am well, very well. How are you?"

He wondered at her jumpy response. "Well enough, though I have mixed feelings about this gathering. I feel that I was invited for a purpose, but what I cannot say, and the night is late." He kept his tone light and slightly perplexed. It worked like a charm.

Silya Shessaun stared at the floor, and Palpatine was genuinely surprised. Shessaun had never appeared ill-at-ease among her fellow politicians. In fact, he had kept a close file on her, expecting that her soft-hearted agenda and grim determination could become a liability in the future. She was both intelligent and a bold voice in the Senate, characteristics that were less than desirable in his future lackeys.

"Senator Shessaun?" he asked slowly, casting a glance around the room through the Force and sending out a slithering tendril of Dark Side persuasion. "I am hopelessly confused at the strange behavior tonight of you and Senator Amidala."

The woman was helpless in the grasp of darkness. Shessaun blushed and buried her face in her hands. "I can't keep this up, Your Excellency. Padme's not here to politically ensnare you. She wanted you here to find…ah… a social life."

Palpatine stared. _Is she mocking me? I keep myself busy enough just as Chancellor of the Republic. So they think I daydream and twiddle my thumbs in my off-hours? _"I fear I do not understand," he said finally, stretching out again with his power, twisting her will to his own. "I am blessed to have friends such as you. What urgent reason do you have that I need more?"

The Thesmian groaned softly between her hands. "Not friends. Romantic interests."

Palpatine stood perfectly still and stared out across the glittering pack of self-important elites. Amidala had ceased dancing and was wishing someone farewell near the exit. _Padme Amidala trying to set up a blind date for a Sith Lord…Why am I not surprised? _Was this it then? The entire party had no political agenda whatsoever? He was here merely to be wooed by power-hungry female senators and diplomats?

_I might have guessed. _He almost hissed with laughter, but he caught the miserable twist of Shessaun's face and sobered, forcing the mild-mannered politician to the front of his psyche. "I see… Well, that is flattering indeed. I should have seen this coming, Senator. After all, Padme did the same thing to one of her uncles before she was queen."

Shessaun lifted her head and took in his quietly jovial expression. Her mortification faded away as he released his dark grip on her mind. "Really?"

"Oh yes, she was always quite a matchmaker."

The senator shook her head slowly. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Your Excellency. I know how busy you are. I should have dissuaded her."

Palpatine did chuckle then as he reached out and patted her shoulder. "No harm done, and if you suppose you might have been able to dissuade Padme Amidala, then you know her less than you think."

The woman's eyes were shining up at him and uncomfortable with her closeness, Palpatine stepped back. "Unfortunately, the life of a Chancellor leaves little room for the frivolity of romance. I was scheduled to be leaving shortly. I must find your fellow conspirator and wish her goodnight." _And many other things besides, if I only could. _

"Good evening, Chancellor," Shessaun whispered as he bowed and glided into the main room.

_Perhaps Anakin could be turned without the assistance of Amidala…_Palpatine thought as he sought out his host. _Meddling little fool. What an inconceivable waste of time_, he seethed as he smiled his way through the small crowd. Now that he was fully aware, the simpering looks cast his way grated down his spine with every forceful step.

His guards closed in around him, forming an impenetrable wall separating him from dozens of fawning admirers. When he found Amidala close to the embassy's exit, he inclined his head. "I must be away, Senator. Sate Pestage has alerted me to an issue concerning Toydarian exports."

Pestage, who had come up silently behind him, showed no surprise and quickly nodded. "An unusually serious matter, Senator. It requires his immediate attention."

The little sprite of a woman cocked her head, her mouth thinning with disappointment. "Well, I hoped to speak with you more this evening, but I am glad you were able to take some time away from your endless duties, Supreme Chancellor. I hope you enjoyed a little taste of home."

He gritted his teeth behind a close-lipped smile. "This was a welcome respite from the daily grind, my lady. I am not certain how I can thank you."

Amidala bowed as he exited the embassy and stepped into his personal speeder. As the small, well-armed, and nondescript transport melded into the flow of traffic and took off toward the Senate office complex, Palpatine leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing his temples with both hands.

_Rest assured, I will think of something. _

**Poor Palpatine gets so tired of playing "Mr. Nice Guy." No romantic interests for him this time. Fixing a date for a Sith Lord will never turn out well, and I honestly can't see him like that.**

**I finally had time this weekend to get in here and final-draft this chapter. Did anyone spot the reference to Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy? Strange but fun movie/radio series. **

**Read and review, and I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
